<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Otra noche juntos. by IzumiYuuisuke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274189">Otra noche juntos.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumiYuuisuke/pseuds/IzumiYuuisuke'>IzumiYuuisuke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1827, Español | Spanish, M/M, One Shot, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumiYuuisuke/pseuds/IzumiYuuisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna y Hibari aprovechan el tiempo que tienen libre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Otra noche juntos.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hibari se sentó en la orilla de la cama, esperando que el contrario hiciera lo mismo, así podría empezar a besarlo e ir de poco en poco, pensando que yendo despacio al principio le daría más placer al contrario.</p><p>Tsuna, queriendo demostrarle que él también podía hacer cosas por su propia cuenta, le dio un pequeño empujón al azabache para que éste se acostara y, aprovechando que logró lo que quería, se subió a éste.</p><p>— ¿En serio tienes tantas ganas, herbívoro? — Kyoya rodeó al contrario, dejando sus manos sobre su espalda y así acariciarla lentamente. Se sorprendió por lo que su pareja había hecho, pero no era algo que le molestaba. De hecho, le daba mucha curiosidad; quería saber hasta dónde podría llegar sin ayuda.</p><p>—N-No... — Respondió el castaño, completamente avergonzado tras pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se sentó sobre Hibari y dejó su mirada sobre él—. Es solo... Hacía mucho que no lo hacíamos...</p><p>— ¿Hm? Entonces, ¿lo extrañabas? — El azabache sonrió de oreja a oreja tras notar lo nervioso que había puesto el contrario por la pregunta. Tenía tantas ganas de empezar en aquel momento, pero también quería jugar un rato con él.</p><p>—E-Es que es un momento muy especial — Tsuna desvío la mirada, con el rostro completamente rojo por la vergüenza, dejó sus manos sobre el pecho del contrario y, apretando la camisa de éste con sus puños, respiró para continuar hablando—. U-Un momento así es normal que se extrañe, ¿no? P-Porque tú y yo nos amamos...</p><p>—Así es, herbívoro — Hibari se volteó sobre la cama con un movimiento rápido, dejando al castaño avergonzado debajo de él, acercó sus labios hasta los del contrario y le depositó un pequeño beso, haciendo que éste quisiera aún más—. Vamos a demostrar nuestro amor, ¿te parece?</p><p>Kyoya siempre era así en los momentos especiales que la pareja tenía, no le gustaba la idea de forzar al contrario de hacer algo que quizás no quería hacer.</p><p>Sawada asintió con la cabeza, besó dulce y apasionadamente a su amado mientras iba desabotonando la camisa de éste y, tras separarse para tomar algo de aire, sintió como las manos de Hibari lo abrazaban tan gentilmente, como si no quisiera dejarlo nunca. Tsuna se sentía tan amado, no comprendía el porqué aquella sensación, pero algo en su interior le decía que solamente lo podría experimentar con el azabache.</p><p>Kyoya le dio una pequeña lamida a los labios de Tsuna, le quitó su camisa y dejó sus manos sobre el estómago de éste para ir subiendo lentamente hasta su pecho, le resultaba embriagante los reacciones que su pareja tenía y la sensación de calor que éste emanaba. Apretó suavemente los pezones del contrario, escuchando los gemidos que le provocaban, jugó con ellos tanto como pudo hasta que bajó para lamerlos un rato, al parecer su pareja disfrutaba mucho de esto.</p><p>El azabache subió para besar el cuello del contrario, provocándole unos pequeños y casi silenciosos gemidos, mientras quitaba los pantalones junto con la ropa interior de éste.</p><p>Tsuna se puso nervioso, ya sabía lo que seguía después de que se quedará desnudo por completo, pero quiso improvisar un poco. Logró cambiar el lugar con Hibari, bajó el cierre de su pantalón y fue quitándolo lentamente, hasta dejarlo en ropa interior y con la camisa abierta. Observó el bulto que se había hecho entre la pierna del azabache y, casi por instinto, lo empezó a tocar.</p><p>— ¿Hm? ¿Sucede algo, herbívoro? — Kyoya se sentó sobre la cama, haciendo que le fuera más sencillo al castaño para que lo tocara, se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta y dejó su mirada curiosa sobre el contrario.</p><p>—N-No, es sólo que quiero intentar algo nuevo — Tsuna, con un poco de ayuda del contrario, retira la ropa interior de éste, dejando que el miembro erecto de Kyoya estuviese a vista.</p><p>Sawada pasó saliva con dificultad, verlo desde tan cerca era muy diferente a verlo de reojo, como normalmente lo hacía. Se acercó lentamente hacia él y, recordando un post que había leído en Internet, empezó a lamerlo, desde la base hasta la punta.</p><p>Hibari se estremeció, nunca se hubiese imaginado que su pareja le haría algo similar, dejó sus manos en la nuca de éste y acarició suavemente su cabello, le excitaba demasiado sentir la textura de la lengua en su pene. Tsuna, viendo que su pareja disfrutaba de aquello, decidió pasar al siguiente paso: meterlo a su boca. Kyoya jadeó y apretó con poca fuerza los cabellos de su amado, era muy placentera la sensación.</p><p>Estuvieron así un rato hasta que la mandíbula del castaño se cansó, provocando que éste se retirará. Tsuna tenía intención de preguntar si aquello le había gustado, pero, en lugar de eso, terminó acostado boca abajo sobre la cama por culpa de Kyoya, él estaba tan excitado que deseaba introducir su miembro adentro de su pareja.</p><p>— ¿Estás listo, herbívoro? — El azabache levantó las caderas del contrario, a la altura que necesitaba para poder hacerlo cómodamente, y, mientras masajeaba los glúteos de éste, esperó a que diera una respuesta.</p><p>—S-Sí...</p><p>Kyoya tomó el lubricante que se encontraba sobre la mesa y derramó una cantidad generosa en el ano del contrario, quería asegurarse de que fuera más placentero que doloroso para su pareja. Metió un dedo mientras con su mano libre masturbaba el miembro del castaño, haciendo que varios gemidos salieran de entre los labios de su amado.</p><p>—M-Metelo de una vez — pidió Tsuna entre gemidos y jadeos, estaba demasiado excitado que pensó que no necesitaba que el contrario lo preparará, él se sentía más que listo—. P-Por favor...</p><p>Hibari mordió suavemente su labio inferior, no se esperaba algo así, sacó cuidadosamente su dedo, tomó su pene con una mano mientras con la otra intentaba abrir un poco el trasero del contrario y colocó la punta en la entrada de éste.</p><p>— ¿Estás realmente listo?</p><p>— ¡S-Sí!</p><p>El azabache empujó sus caderas suavemente para ir introduciendo su miembro, sin duda alguna era una sensación única. Le encantaba tanto, escuchar los gemidos de su amado y sentir el calor que emanaba de aquella zona; era algo que no intentaría con otra persona.</p><p>—Está todo adentro — comentó Kyoya para mantener informado al castaño, colocó sus manos en los costados de éste y bajó un poco para darle besos en la espalda, así lo mantendría excitado el tiempo suficiente para que no sintiera dolor—. ¿Me muevo?</p><p>—E-Está bien — Tsuna apretó las sábanas que tenía bajó sus manos, se le hacía que el miembro de Kyoya era demasiado grande y grueso para que estuviese en aquel lugar como si nada.</p><p>Hibari humedeció sus labios y empezó a mover lenta y suavemente las caderas, dándole pequeñas embestidas. No quería ser brusco tan rápido, quería darle tiempo para que se acostumbrará.</p><p>Sawada sentía demasiado placer como para no venirse, pero quería aguantar más porque sabía si lo hacia, iba a caer rendido antes de que se diera cuenta. Disfrutaba mucho de la sensación y le encantaba que todo aquello lo experimentaba con su pareja.</p><p>Kyoya sujetó con algo se fuerza la cintura del contrario y empezó con los movimientos fuertes, estaba tan excitado, solamente quería acabar dentro de él.</p><p>Los gemidos y jadeos inundaron la habitación, los dos ahora estaban demasiado concentrados en el otro y lo que sentían. El sudor empezó a aparecer en los cuerpos de ambos, pronto todo aquello terminaría.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Nota: los personas no me pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a Akira Amano.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>